1. The Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention falls in that class of inventions relating to momentary switches and more particularly, switches wherein the spring blade and contact post are manufactured and installed as an integral, one-piece product.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,430 exemplifies the art of momentary switches comprising an elongated cantilever spring blade. The invention disclosed in the subject patent is an elongated spring blade having a mounting end and a free end. An integral mounting plate extends alongside the blade from the mounting end to an intermediate location. A mounting pin is formed at the mounting end by cooperating leg portions depending from the plate and blade. A support pin depends from the mounting plate inwardly from the mounting end. Further, the mounting plate provides laterally extending flanges which support the spring blade on printed circuit boards on which the device is mounted. The devices disclosed are manufactured as a continuous strip and can be inserted into circuit boards by automatic insertion machines.